Demanding Answers
by Lola-2011
Summary: Lu and Peter take another trip to Rittenhouse. R&R FINISHED
1. Questions

Demanding Answers  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
A.N: I noticed that there are'nt alot of Lu fanfics out here and decided to give it a try. Please let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
Lu had never been so scared, so angry, so upset in her life, it had been a little over three weeks since her rape but, she now discovered that she was pregnant. Why did this happen? Everything was so screwed up right now. Was the baby Kilner's? there was a fifty-fifty chance it could be Harry's. She prayed for that it belonged to Harry, she still faced a harder problem, telling Marc, she could'nt keep it from him forever.  
  
She knew she had to tell someone so she weighed her choice's, there was Dana but, she herself had baby fever and that would only make things worse. There was always Lana but, she would baby her maybe a little too much and she did'nt fell like that was what she wanted, not just yet. She wanted someone who would'nt judge her or tell her what she should do, she wanted someone who would support her decision and her hear out, let her openly express herself.  
  
Lu walked down the clinic hallway looking for Peter, when she finally found him, she pulled him aside.  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
Peter nodded and followed her into exam three. Once they were inside Lu was silent.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Lu took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant and I don't know if the baby is Harry's or Kilner's".  
  
The look on Peter's face dropped, although he did'nt step foward to comfort her.  
  
"What are you going to do Lu?"  
  
Lu was now frantically walking around the room.  
  
"I don't know, Peter, I don't know, I just don't know"  
  
"You know I support you in whatever you choose to do"  
  
"I know you will"  
  
Lu ran her hands over her face  
  
"I don't want to raise a rapist's child but, I don't want to kill one either"  
  
"There's alway's adoption, Lu"  
  
"I have several options and I know I do, I could keep the baby, abort it, give up for adoption, I mean there's lots of couples out there that want children that can't have them"  
  
"Those are all good points Lu, but you need to be the one to make the decision, what do you think is best not only for the child but, for you, if it is infact Kilners".  
  
"If the child is Harry's, then none of this would remain an issue, I would raise the child but, if it was Kilner's how could I look into the eye's of that child and not remember the horrible thing that he did to me?"  
  
Peter listened to everything Lu had to say.  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Things were going so great with my life, with Marc and with the clinic, why did everything have to go wrong? That's all I want to know is why? why me? I thought I was one of the good guys, I do for my community, my people. I'm just tired of feeling sorry for myself but, I'm just so damn mad.  
  
Lu sank to the floor in Peter's arms and started to cry, not knowing what else to do.  
  
  
  
Please Review! Feed back helps me out a lot. Should I continue? Tell me what you want to read about Lu. Thanks Lola. 


	2. Sharing Information

Sharing Information  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
The Philadelphia night was ice cold and there was'nt a star in the pitch black star. The only light in her darkened room was by what little moonlight there was in the in the north of the sky. She paced the floor back and fourth beside the bed. Every once in a while she'd glance at the clock on her night stand but, it was as if time had frozen because the number's never seemed to change.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, Lu's first reaction was to jump back but, she then got a hold off herself and walked towards the door opening it to reveal Marc. "Mom, is everything alright?" Marc's voice was full of concern. Lu stood there looking at her son, wanting to respond and tell him everything, the words were coming to her mouth but not off her tounge. Marc was now worried about her, she had been standing there silently for several seconds.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lu shook her head and closed her eye's to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Marc, honey, we need to talk" her voice was low and painful.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong? did that doctor do anything to you again? did he threaten you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
"pregnant?'  
  
"yeah"  
  
"who?"  
  
"oh, God, I never thought I'd be saying this but, I don't know, there was only a few days between when I was with Harry and when I was raped"  
  
"what are you going to do?"  
  
"carry the child, I could never have an abortion, if the baby is Harry's then we'll raise it, if it's Kilner's, I'm giving it up for adoption".  
  
"okay, okay" Marc did'nt know how to react.  
  
"I love you, sweetie"  
  
"I love you too, Mom"  
  
Marc stepped foward and hugged his Mom, he wished he could protect her from all harm.  
  
  
  
Lu decided now that she was ready to be comforted so she turned to Lana, to spill her guts. They both sat in her office for hours that day, talking, laughing, crying and yelling through their emotions. Somehow it seemed that Lana knew just what to say to make her feel better, to make her happy and to make her seem alive and human once again.  
  
Lu was walking up the hall towards the clinic when she seen Nick hanging all over a a young trauma nurse. She was nauseous by the sight.  
  
"uggghhhh, all men are pigs"  
  
Nick looked up and backed away from the nurse in an instant's time.  
  
"Why am I a pig?"  
  
Lu turned back around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"you really wanna know Nick? huh?"  
  
"uhhh"  
  
"because instead of being in a serious relationship with someone who truely loves you, you're out here hanging all over twelve year olds practically in front of her face, if I was her, I'd walk right up to you and knock the hell out of you"  
  
Nick was some what frightened by Lu's words.  
  
"oookay"  
  
Lu turned around and walked down the hallway, Nick shot off in the other direction, leaving the young girl standing in the middle of the hall confused.  
  
  
  
Lu stopped outside of Dana's door, she took a deep breath before she lightly tapped on the door.  
  
"yes?"  
  
Lu opened the door and slipped slightly inside.  
  
"can we talk?"  
  
Dana stopped what she was doing and looked up at Lu, giving her, her full attention.  
  
"sure"  
  
Lu sat down in the chair across from her, sudden everything goes silent, you can see that they're talking by the expressions on their faces and the way there lips are moving. Dana get's up out of her seat and walks around to comfort Lu.  
  
  
  
Please Review. Thanks Lola. 


	3. Someone To Lean On

Someone To Lean On  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. They belong to Lifetime.  
  
  
  
Lu laid on the cold exam table, she was now four months pregnant and this was the day she had been waiting for. The doctor entered the room and everything seemed to go in slow motion. He turned on the ultrasound machine and ran it over her stomach to see where the baby was located. He then picked up an alcohol prep to sterlize the skin. Lu lay there with a thousand thought's running through her head, he picked up the needle and inserted it into her uterus, but she did'nt feel it, all she felt was numbness.  
  
The sun was shinning brightly through the clinic as she walked down the steps and into her office, knowing that the hardest days were still ahead. The door opened behind her.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Lu turned around at the familiar voice, "Hi"  
  
"how did everything go?"  
  
"okay" she took a seat behind her desk  
  
"hey, um, do you want to get something to eat later on?"  
  
She smiled, the first smile he had seen in weeks.  
  
"yeah, tha's sounds great, my shift's over at 7"  
  
"I'll meet you in the lobby at 7"  
  
"okay"  
  
Peter walked out the door and down the hallway.  
  
  
  
It was 7:00, Lu stood in the lobby of the clinic, looking out the door, Peter softly walked up behind her.  
  
"hello beautiful" he handed her a single red rose.  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"thank you"  
  
She stood there for several seconds just smiling at him. Then it hit her, it had been right there in front of her face for the longest time, she had a little torch for Peter and apparently he had one for her but, she was'nt sure until this very moment. He was everything she wanted in a man, he was loving, caring, supportive and gentle. Was it possible she could be dreaming?  
  
Not a chance, it was real, for the rose to his hand taking her's and walking out the door together. However said time was everything anyway? So she was pregnant with somebody else's child, it was by choice and Peter being a good friend through this difficult time did make them grow closer together.  
  
  
  
Lu walked down the steps, around the corner and into the clinic with a manilla envelope in her right hand, Dana seen her come down the hallway from across the room and watched her walk over to where she and Lana where sitting.  
  
"Moment of truth"  
  
Dana nodded as Lana pulled a chair out for Lu to sit down. After she was seated she took a deep breath and flipped the envelope over and began to open it. But she could'nt do it, the suspence was killing her but, she did'nt have the strength to open it.  
  
She handed it over to Dana who had a serious look on her face, she never said a word, she just took it out of her hand and quietly sat there for moments, waiting for Lu to adjust. When Lu looked up, Dana knew she was ready.  
  
Dana opened the back and pulled the information out, quickly scanning over it. She never showed an emotion, she looked down at the paper and then back up to Lu.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLLEEEAAAASSEE Review. Thanks, Lola. 


	4. Truth and Consequences

Truth and Consequences  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: nope, still not mine.  
  
  
  
Lu's whole world came down to this one moment, her final moment of truth and she was ready for any consequences that came with it. Dana looked down at the paper once again and then back up at Lu, her eye's began to tear up. Lana put her arm around Lu as Dana read the results aloud.  
  
"99.9% positive that Randolph Kilner"  
  
Dana stopped in the middle of her sentence and took a deep breath.  
  
"Is not the father of your unborn child"  
  
Lu took a relieveing breath as Lana hugged her tightly.  
  
"oh thank god"  
  
Dana layed the paper's down on the table and went around to where Lu was sitting, Lu stood up and hugged Dana.  
  
"congratulations, Lu"  
  
"thank you".  
  
Dana walked into her office and Lana walked back over to her desk, leaving Lu alone with her feelings.  
  
Later that night, Lu was curled up on the couch with a bowl of poporn watching tv all alone when the doorbell rung. She carefully sat down her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, threw the blanket off of her and walked over to the door looking out of the peep hole.  
  
She unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"hey, handsome"  
  
Peter handed Lu a stuffed teddy bear and then stepped inside.  
  
"thanks, Peter.  
  
"I ran into Dr. Stowe as I was leaving and she told me the good news"  
  
"she did?"  
  
"yeah, she seemed really happy for you"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Lu and Peter walked back over to the couch where she was sitting and took a seat.  
  
"so, Lu, what are you going to do now that you know?"  
  
"I'm going to raise this child"  
  
"you're not going to tell Harry the results?"  
  
"no, why should I?"  
  
"why? because he's the father of this child, he deserves to know"  
  
"you're right, I'll tell him but, not right now, I can't, I have too much to deal with"  
  
"okay as long as you tell him before the baby is born"  
  
"it's a deal"  
  
"so what are watching?"  
  
"Cheers, care to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
Peter pulled Lu towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and she threw the blanket back overtop of them. Lu turned the volume on the tv up a little.  
  
"this is a good one, it's where Sam proposes to Diane"  
  
"which time?"  
  
"the first time"  
  
After hours of watching tv together they both fell fast asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Lu arrived at the clinic earlier than normal, no one seemed to be there which was definitely a change for her although when she rounded the corner and seen her partner and her on again off again lover, Nick pressed up against the outside of Dana's office door, it was an awakening experience. Lu let out a sigh.  
  
"you guy's need to get a room"  
  
They never acknowledged Lu but, Dana did push the door open and they slipped inside. Lu walked over and into her office relaxing into her chair. For the first time, Lu placed her hand on top her slightly rounded stomach, she was slowly allowing herself to open up to the little life inside of her knowing that since it was Harry's she did'nt have another tremendous amout of emotional stress to go through in the next five months.  
  
Then it hit her, she had five months, only five months to prepare for this child and a million things to do between now and then. And then there was Peter, who had been there for her since the begining and when they were talking last night about the baby's father, Lu almost wanted to ask him, if he would raise the child with her, she always thought he'd make an excellent father, only time would help her make her decision.  
  
  
  
Please Review.  
  
Thanks Lola 


	5. Decision Making

Decision Making  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Lu sat on the exam table, her legs were swinging over the edge as she impatiently waited for the doctor.  
  
"what's taking forever?" she asked herself.  
  
Not ten seconds later, the doctor walked through the door with a chart in her hand.  
  
"sorry, I'm a little late, I had something to take care of"  
  
Lu smiled, "oh, I'm sure you did"  
  
"well, I did"  
  
"fooling around with loverboy in the supply closet does'nt count as something you had to take care of, Dana"  
  
"we were'nt fooling around in the supply closet"  
  
"sure you were'nt"  
  
"well, we were'nt, it was the lounge, thank you very much".  
  
"ah, you admitted it"  
  
"did not"  
  
"oh, but, you did"  
  
"whatever"  
  
Dana looked over her chart.  
  
"okay, on a more serious note, today we get to do a sonogram and have you decided?"  
  
"decided what?"  
  
"if you want to know the sex of your baby"  
  
"oh, have'nt really thought about it"  
  
"well, hurry up, yes or no?"  
  
"Um, I guess, yeah, I wanna to know"  
  
Dana smiled, "then, I won't keep you in suspence any longer"  
  
"thank you"  
  
Dana layed the chart down and turned on the machine.  
  
"okay, lay back and pull your shirt up"  
  
"okay"  
  
"ready?" Dana asked  
  
"ready"  
  
"this may be a little cold"  
  
Before Lu could say anything, Dana answered herself  
  
"but, you probably knew that"  
  
Dana ran the censor over Lu's stomach, trying to get the best image of the baby.  
  
"okay, right here looks best"  
  
"oh my god, that's my baby, wow"  
  
"it's a girl"  
  
"a girl?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"this is unbelieveable"  
  
  
  
Lu walked through the hallway with a huge smile on her face, then she seen Peter come through the doors.  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey, Lu, how are you feeling?"  
  
"my daughter and I are great"  
  
"daughter?, you found out?"  
  
"yeah about an hour ago"  
  
"That's great Lu"  
  
"um, I thought maybe tonight you could come over for dinner"  
  
"sure, I'll be there at 6"  
  
"okay"  
  
  
  
It was almost six o'clock, Marc had just came in the door to grab his things.  
  
"hey, Mom"  
  
"Marc, honey, I have some news"  
  
Marc smiled as he walked back out tp the kitchen where she was.  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"you're having a baby sister"  
  
"really, Mom?, that's great, is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"not right now, Peter's coming over for dinner"  
  
"oh, I gotta get my stuff ready, Dad said he'd be here a little before six".  
  
"okay, honey"  
  
Lu went back to finish preparing their dinner when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"hey, Lu, is uh, Marc ready?"  
  
"just about"  
  
"so it's true what they say huh?"  
  
"no, I don't, what do they say?"  
  
"that you're, well, you know, pregnant"  
  
"well, they are quite the observers"  
  
Marc walked out into the living. "Dad, I'm ready"  
  
"okay, lets go"  
  
"bye, Lu"  
  
"yeah, bye"  
  
Marc leaned foward and hugged Lu.  
  
"bye, Mom, I love you"  
  
"I love you too, sweetie"  
  
A few minutes after Marc's departure there was a knock on the door again. Lu went over to answer it, she opened it to see Peter standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"wow, Peter"  
  
"beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady"  
  
He handed her the flowers "thank you, their lovely"  
  
Lu stepped out of the doorway and Peter entered the apartment pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
"what's for dinner?"  
  
Lu walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"well, I hope you like chinese"  
  
"sounds good"  
  
They took a seat at the dining room table.  
  
After dinner was over Lu got up and cleared the table while Peter made his way over to the stero system and turned it on, trying to find the perfect music.  
  
  
  
There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
  
not if my love can't bind your heart  
  
And there's no need to take a stand  
  
for it was I who chose to start  
  
I see no reason to take me home,  
  
I'm old enough to face the dawn.  
  
  
  
Peter took Lu's hand and led her out to the middle of the living room. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and took her hand with his right. They danced together as close as the could.  
  
  
  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
  
Then slowly turn away from me  
  
  
  
They continued to dance in what felt like slow motion. Lu closed her eye's and enjoyed the security that Peter gave her. Lu thought that maybe she should tell him how she felt and how she wanted him to be involved with this child.  
  
Maybe the sun's light will be dim  
  
So it won't matter anyhow  
  
If morning's echo says we've sinned,  
  
Well, it was what I wanted now  
  
And if we're the victims of the night,  
  
I won't be blinded by the light  
  
Peter on the other hand, never wanted the moment to end, because he wanted to tell Lu how he felt about her.  
  
  
  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
  
Then slowly turn away  
  
Lu pulled away from Peter and looked him in the eye's. Then something clicked, she leaned foward at the same time as he did, their lips met and locked together, in a powerful, firework, exploding kiss. Lu felt as if her world was spinning.  
  
  
  
I won't beg you to stay with me  
  
Through the tears of the day,  
  
Of the years, baby baby baby  
  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
  
just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
  
As they slowly pulled apart, Lu whispered softly.  
  
"I want you to help me raise the baby"  
  
Peter had so many thoughts and emotions running through him at that very moment.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask"  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel of the Morning - Pretenders  
  
  
  
Please Review. It's far from over, trust me!  
  
  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	6. Falling Into Place

Falling Into Place  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
  
  
It had now been almost a month since Lu had asked Peter to help her raise the baby. Lu was on cloud nine as she walked down RWHC's hallway, every inch of her body was glowing. She walked into her office where she found Peter sitting with a newspaper in his hand.  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey, I've got great news"  
  
"yeah?" she asked taking a seat beside him.  
  
"yeah, I found an apartment"  
  
"you did, where?"  
  
"It's two blocks away from the hospital on Clinton Drive, it has three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and a balcony, sounds great does'nt it?"  
  
"perfect but, how much is rent?"  
  
"six hundred a month plus security deposit, what do you say Lu, is that going to be our new home?"  
  
"well"  
  
"come on, it's in a good neighborhood and close to the school and the hospital"  
  
"well, alright, I'd love to live there with you"  
  
"great, I'm gonna make the call"  
  
"okay, I'm going over to talk to Dana"  
  
"okay"  
  
Lu walks out the door and across to Dana's office, passing Nick who came from the direction she was heading. As she approached the door to knock, it was suddenly opened by Dana.  
  
"Dana, can we talk?"  
  
"of course"  
  
Lu reached foward and buttoned Dana's shirt  
  
"better"  
  
"sorry, was I giving you a free show?"  
  
"no, it's not that, it's just you were giving everyone a free show"  
  
Dana walked back into her office, followed by Lu.  
  
Dana took a seat on the couch, "so what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, it's about Peter."  
  
"what about him?"  
  
He's been there for me alot during the past few months and he's going to help me raise the baby, he found this great new, affordable apartment for us to live in and, and,  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
"why? everything sounds perfect, unless you're afraid you're falling for him?"  
  
"that's just it, I've already fell"  
  
"well, I don't think you have anything to worry about there, he's obviously fell for you too"  
  
"I know, I'm just don't want to hurt him"  
  
Dana got up from her seat and went over to Lu  
  
"I think you're afraid, of opening up to him because of your rape but, Lu, he understands everything you've been through and he'll wait for you until the end of time"  
  
Lu smiled, Dana had given her the confidence she needed to hear.  
  
  
  
Peter opened the door to the apartment, Lu entered first, followed by Marc, she walked around the large empty area and then into the hallway. Marc went to check out the balcony and Peter caught up with Lu.  
  
"you like?"  
  
"like?, Peter, I love it"  
  
She opened the door in front of her, it was a bedroom with a wooden floor and soft purple walls, she walked in and over to the large viewing window and looked out.  
  
"hey, there's the roof of the hospital"  
  
"where?" he asked walking over behind her  
  
"right there" she pointed to the building  
  
"great view"  
  
she walked around the room  
  
"I think this room would be perfect for the baby"  
  
"absolutely"  
  
She walked out of the room and pushed open the door in front of her, it was marine blue with gray carpet, Marc walked up behind her.  
  
"this is my room"  
  
"oh really?"  
  
"yeah, it just screams Marc, don't ya think?"  
  
"okay, check it out, I'm going to look at the rest of the place"  
  
Lu and Peter walked down the hall and into the door at the end of the hallway. It had two windows, wooden floors and soft cream walls, she walked in and opened the closet door.  
  
"wow, walk in"  
  
Peter opened the door on the otherside of the room.  
  
"bathroom"  
  
"great, I love it, this can be our room"  
  
"our room?" he asked  
  
"yeah, unless you'd rather share a room with Marc or the baby?"  
  
"no, it's just"  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing, let's go sign the papers"  
  
"alright".  
  
  
  
It had been a week and they were now offically moved in. They were now working on the baby's room.  
  
"I think the crib should go on the left wall, right there in the middle"  
  
Peter and Marc picked the crib up and moved it"  
  
"perfect, now the rocking chair should go in front of the window"  
  
Marc picked it up and moved it  
  
"the changing table looks better on the right"  
  
they picked up and moved it as Lu scanned the room  
  
"the dresser's good where it's at and the swing should be pushed back a little"  
  
Peter moved the swing, "how does everything look now?"  
  
"amazing".  
  
Later that night, Peter and Lu sat on the couch watching tv together.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"we only have like two and a half more months and we don't even have a name picked out"  
  
"well, let's start now"  
  
"okay, give me some suggestions"  
  
"um, Sashca, Rachel, Lourdez, Skyler, Raleigh, Grace.  
  
"Oh, I like Rachel"  
  
"what are yours?"  
  
"ah, Delaney, Ella, Alexia, Claudia, Rayne and Abby"  
  
"all great choices"  
  
"yeah but, the hard part is narrowing down to two"  
  
"that alone could take two and a half months".  
  
  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks, Lola. 


	7. Things To Come

Things To Come  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Lu walked towards the receptionists area with a chart in her hand, she handed to Lana.  
  
"who's next?"  
  
Lana checked her book, "nobody til 2 o'clock"  
  
"oh, okay"  
  
"don't you have an appointment with Doctor Stowe?"  
  
"yeah but, I have no clue where she is"  
  
"well, I can't help ya there I haven't seen her since early this morning"  
  
"oh, Lana, can I have your opinion on something?"  
  
"sure, anything"  
  
Lu pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket  
  
"which of these names do you like best?"  
  
Lana looked over the list.  
  
"well, Claudia, is a no and so is Sashca that sounds like a stripper.  
  
"any good?" she asked with sarcasm  
  
"well, Delaney's cute, so is Rayne and Rachel"  
  
"okay, thanks Lana"  
  
"you're welcome"  
  
Lu spotted Dana walking to her office out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hey Dana"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "yes?"  
  
"can you come here for a second, I have a question to ask"  
  
"sure" Dana walked over to where they were standing.  
  
Lu handed her the list, "which ones do you like?"  
  
Dana looked over the list and raised her eyebrow on a couple of the outrageous names.  
  
"well, Alexia, is a little odd, Raleigh sounds like a town, in fact it is a town in North Carolina"  
  
"Dana, I meant which ones do you like?"  
  
"I know, but, I have to say, Sashca sounds like a stripper"  
  
Lana spoke up, "that's what I said"  
  
"okay, Lu, I like, Ella, Grace, Rachel and Skyler"  
  
"thank you" Lu said as she took the list out of Dana's hand.  
  
" no, problem but, don't you have an appointment with me?  
  
"well, Dana, the appointment can't start without you"  
  
"I'm here and ready to go"  
  
"okay, let me catch Peter"  
  
"alright, I'll be in my office"  
  
"Lana, bolt her door shut so she doesn't go anywhere until I get back"  
  
"I got ya covered Lu"  
  
"Lu, that's so unfair, I'm not going anywhere"  
  
Lu appeared with Peter only minutes later, they entered Dana's office only to find it empty.  
  
"where did she go now?" Lu asked annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, I thought you said Lana was guarding her"  
  
"yeah, she was suppose to be". They walked back out to the reception area where Lu spotted Lana.  
  
"hey, Lana, have you seen Dana?"  
  
"yeah, she was called to the ER"  
  
"great, we'll have to wait another thousand years"  
  
Peter took Lu's hand, "that's okay, we'll just go sit in your office and go over baby names".  
  
"okay"  
  
Peter opens the office door letting Lu enter first, she has a seat on the couch, Peter shuts the door and joins her.  
  
"okay, Lana liked, Delaney and Rayne, and Dana liked Ella, Grace and Skyler and they both liked Rachel.  
  
"well, that narrows it down but, which one's do you like best?"  
  
"well, that depends"  
  
"depends on what?" he asks  
  
"on how many I get pick"  
  
"um, pick three"  
  
"okay, three, give me a minute to think"  
  
"okay, Lu, take your time"  
  
"I like Rachel, Skyler and Ella"  
  
"okay"  
  
"what about you?"  
  
"well, I like Rachel, Grace and Delaney"  
  
"Peter, how's Rachel Delaney Riggs or Skyler Grace Riggs?"  
  
"wow"  
  
"wow, what?"  
  
"Riggs?, you want her last name to be Riggs?" He asked  
  
Without a second thought Lu answered, "of course."  
  
They were interrupted by a slight knock on the door, "yes?" Lu asked  
  
"I'll be in my office when you're ready" Dana answered.  
  
"okay" she answered back  
  
Dana begins to walk back to her office while Lu and Peter still sat in hers, all of the sudden Lu jumped up and flung her office door open, "Dana?"  
  
"yes?" she answered turning around  
  
"wait, we're ready now"  
  
"well, take your time, I'll be around here somewhere"  
  
"yeah, that's what I'm afraid of"  
  
"what?" Dana asked not quite understanding  
  
"well, you can't seem to stay in one place for any amount of time"  
  
"can too"  
  
Peter walked out the door taking Lu's hand, "don't argue but, let's hurry before she gets away again"  
  
"haha, Peter" Dana remarked  
  
After they were all comfortable adjusted in Dana's office she began the sonogram. Lu laid still on the exam table, her hand in Peter's, as Dana scanned over Lu's stomach showing them their child.  
  
"well, everything looks good, in about 6 weeks you'll have a healthy baby girl"  
  
"6 weeks?" Lu questioned  
  
"yeah, from what's on the screen, Lu, about 6 weeks"  
  
"I thought I had like 8 weeks"  
  
"afraid not"  
  
"uh, ooh"  
  
"what?" Dana asked in concern  
  
"oh, um, nothing, never mind"  
  
Lu looked up at Peter and held his hand tighter, "congratulations, Peter, you're going to be a father"  
  
Dana arched an eyebrow not sure of what was going on as Lu smiled at Peter who returned a look of disbelief.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks Lola. 


	8. Preparations

Preparations.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
Lu and Peter sat at silently during dinner, Lu picked over the food on her plate while, Peter was moving the vegetables around on his plate with his fork. Lu was dying to talk to Peter but, didn't know how to bring it up, they hadn't said two words since they left Dana's office.  
  
"Harry was never tested was he?" Peter asked  
  
"no, just Kilner" Lu said, keeping her head down the whole time  
  
"why didn't you tell me I was a possibility?"  
  
"because we were drunk that night, we weren't actually sure if we did anything, much less used protection"  
  
"so, you really think this baby is mine?"  
  
"well, I certainly do now"  
  
Peter looked down at his plate again, "okay"  
  
"do you want to find out?" Lu asked softly  
  
"no"  
  
"no?" she asked confused  
  
"no, we treated this baby as ours from the beginning, so it doesn't matter"  
  
Lu looked into Peter's eyes, they were overflowing with joy at that moment she understood just how happy he was.  
  
A few weeks later Lu was sitting on the couch in the living room when she felt a familiar movement in her stomach, the muscles tightened.  
  
"Peter" she gasped  
  
He leaped up from his chair and went to her side, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I think I'm in labour"  
  
"okay, deep breaths"  
  
"I know, I know" Lu stated  
  
"I'll get your bag and we'll head to the hospital"  
  
"okay" Lu said as Peter ran into the other room, "hurry" she commanded  
  
"ready to go?" he asked only seconds later when he appeared  
  
"uh-huh"  
  
Peter helped Lu up and they walked out the front door. Several minutes later they arrived at Rittenhouse hospital. Peter grabbed a wheel chair and brought it over to Lu. She looked at the wheel chair then at Peter and back at the wheel chair again, "you don't expect me to ride in that do you?" Lu seriously asked  
  
"yeah I do" Peter simply stated  
  
"no" Lu replied  
  
"no?" Peter asked  
  
"no" Lu repeated  
  
"okay, suit yourself, you can walk all the way upstairs"  
  
"walk?"  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
"I think not"  
  
"then sit down in the chair and I'll wheel you up"  
  
"alright" Lu said, finally giving in  
  
"thank you"  
  
When they arrived in the Maternity Ward Lu's pains were becoming more intense.  
  
"Peter, it really hurts"  
  
"I know" Peter simply answered back  
  
Peter wheel her over to the nurses station, "Renee, page Doctor Stowe and tell her Lu's here"  
  
"sure thing Peter, you can take her into room 425" she said as she handed him the chart to fill out.  
  
"okay thanks"  
  
Once they were inside the room, Peter tried to help Lu out of the wheel chair and into the bed but, she protested, "I can do it"  
  
"okay" he said as he watched her slowly standing up  
  
"well, maybe I do need a little help" Lu confessed  
  
Peter helped her up in to the bed and the door flung open revealing Dana.  
  
"Hi" Dana said cheerfully as she closed the door behind her  
  
"Hey" both Peter and Lu said in unison  
  
"well, let's get right down to business" Dana said as she put on a pair of gloves.  
  
"okay" Lu agreed  
  
"okay, I'll check your dilation and we'll go from there"  
  
"okay, just hurry up" Lu said  
  
After Dana checked her dilation she looked up at Lu.  
  
"Lu, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but,"  
  
She was suddenly cut off by Lu, "What?"  
  
"false alarm" Dana answered quietly  
  
"false alarm?" Peter asked  
  
"yeah" Dana repeated  
  
"no way" Lu protested  
  
"I'm sorry Lu, it looks like you might have experienced some Braxton Hicks contractions" Dana said with a little compassion  
  
"I can't believe this, I mean you think I would know, not only am I a doctor but, I've had a child"  
  
"I'm sorry, honey" Peter said comforting her.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


	9. The Gift

The Gift  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
{A.N: I would like to thank everybody for their reviews and for letting me try something different}  
  
Lu and Peter walked back into the apartment, he sat her bag down by the front door as Lu walked into the bedroom without saying a word. Peter paused for a few moments before following walking down the hall to their bedroom. He opened the door to see Lu lying on the bed, softly crying. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Lu, it's okay" He said comforting her  
  
"no it's not" she snapped  
  
"yes it is, lots of women have false alarms, it's nothing to be upset about"  
  
"I know but, those other women aren't doctors" Lu started to cry a little harder  
  
"You think I would know the difference between Braxton Hicks and real labour pains, after all this isn't my first baby."  
  
"Honey, it's been 15 years since you had Marc"  
  
"but, you never forget a pain like that"  
  
Peter wrapped his arms around her and in no time she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later Lu awoke, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Peter" she screamed.  
  
Peter bolted straight up in the bed, "Lu, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm in labour, for real this time" She adds  
  
"okay, calm down, I'll get dressed and then we'll go to the hospital"  
  
"hurry" Lu replies.  
  
Lu and Peter arrive at the hospital about 15 minutes later, they go up to labour and delivery into the same room they were in earlier.  
  
After being there only a few minutes Dana pops through the door, "are we ready this time?" she asks  
  
"yes" Lu said through pain.  
  
"okay, let's check your dilation" Dana said as she put on a pair of gloves.  
  
"deja voo" Dana said to herself.  
  
Dana grabbed a stool as Lu breathed her way through contractions, with Peter's natural influence, Lu had decided to have a natural birth.  
  
Dana pulled the sheet back down over Lu. "congradulations, you're at nine centimeters"  
  
"nine?" Peter questioned  
  
"yes", nine centimeters" Dana repeated again.  
  
"how did I go from false labour to nine centimeters in less than four hours?" Lu asked  
  
"well, I guess you dilated in your sleep" Dana said, giving Lu the only logical answer she could think of.  
  
"okay, I'll buy that" Lu agreed  
  
"I'll go get into some scrubs and you should be ready to deliver when I get back" Dana said as she walked out the door.  
  
"can you believe it?" Lu asked Peter  
  
"what?" Peter asked  
  
"that were going to have our daughter today"  
  
"it's amazing" Peter agreed.  
  
"Peter" Lu gasped through contractions  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"could you call Marc?" she asked  
  
"of course" Peter replied.  
  
Dana quickly returned back to Lu's room, "okay, let me take another look".  
  
"Marc's on his way" Peter said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"great" Lu responded  
  
"ten centimeters" Dana announced.  
  
"I can push now?" Lu desperately asked  
  
"yes" Dana answered  
  
After thirty minutes if yelling and screaming and huffing and puffing, Dana held up a tiny baby girl.  
  
"she's beautiful" Dana said  
  
Lu took a relieving breath, "I can't believe she's here"  
  
"me either" Peter agreed  
  
Lu began to softly cry as Peter cut the baby's cord. Dana wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on Lu's stomach.  
  
"does she have a name?" Dana asked  
  
"Ella" Lu answered  
  
"Ella Riggs" Peter said proudly.  
  
Marc arrived to find his Mother holding the tiny baby. "Hey" Lu said weakly  
  
"hey" Marc responded as he walked towards her, "looks like I missed it".  
  
"the only thing you missed was a whole lot of yelling and screaming" Peter joked.  
  
Marc laughed as he stepped closer to Lu, "may I?" he asked  
  
"of course" Lu said as she handed the baby to him.  
  
"watch her head" Lu responded  
  
"okay, what's her name?" he asked  
  
"Ella" Peter informed him.  
  
"Ella, I like it" Marc said as he held his sister in his arms.  
  
"Marc, honey, why don't you take Ella outside, Lana and the others are waiting" Lu responded.  
  
"alright" Marc said as he took the baby out of the room"  
  
"You did great" Peter said as he kissed Lu on the forehead  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you" She replied  
  
Peter leaned down and lightly kissed Lu on the lips.  
  
"Hey, I got a question for you" Lu said looking up at him  
  
"what's that?" he asked  
  
"will you marry me?"  
  
"Lu" was all he could say  
  
"Peter, I demand an answer" Lu said through giggles.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lola 


End file.
